


Don't Kneel for Men

by LisaFQueen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaFQueen/pseuds/LisaFQueen
Summary: A girl is looking for Jacob Frye, leader of The Rooks.





	Don't Kneel for Men

I was nervous, trembling. Hard to breathe because I felt something heavy on my chest. I had waited so long for this moment. Fucking finally! It was happening. But even in my euphoria there was still that little voice in my head telling me I might've been tricked. I ignored it as much as possible. I should enjoy this moment, right?

I was being held in a dark empty room above a pub. The Rooks led me in and kept me waiting. They said Mr. Frye would come here, eventually. Surely by now he's heard I'm looking for him? I definitely talked to the right people, asked the wrong questions. This had to have passed _him_, for sure.

With a cringing expression on my face I felt my heart beat in my throat and adrenaline rush through my veins. God, what did I get myself into? I suddenly wished I wasn't this stupid. Seaking out the leader of a notorious gang? What was I thinking. Oh, that's right. I wasn't! Fuck, I had never been this nervous in my entire life.

A loud bang shattered my thoughts. The door on the other side of the room flung open. Jacob Frye stepped in the room, confident and like he owned it. He was wearing his hood, as was I. He stopped walking halfway the room and stood there, inspecting me. God, I noticed my hands shaking. 

"So," he said with a stern voice. I couldn't help but think he had something magical about him, something deep and dark and oh God I already wanted to taste his lips. What was wrong with me? 

"you're the girl that's been looking all over town for me?" he didn't really ask. I felt so embarrassed and beneath him. 

"Yes, Mr. Frye." I said softly. I kept my eyes to the floor and felt so... Like I wanted to serve him or something. He gave me a weird feeling, and in a way I liked it. I had fangirled enough over Jacob Frye. Heard so much about him, imagined how he looked and fought with Blighters. 

He huffed and looked sideways. "Why?" he genuinely asked, but with a hint of distrust. 

I still didn't dare to look at him and started to kneel. Then I began to explain, one knee on the floor. 

"I would like to join the Rooks. I've been trained all my life by my dad. But, Mr. Frye, sir," 

I heard Jacob get closer to me. 

"I would be really honored if you would train me personally." 

I swallowed and awaited his answer nervously. Did I do this right, or just made a fool of myself?

Jacob's shadow leaned over me, blocking the light from the hanging lamp. I felt a finger under my chin and looked up. My heart beated too fast. I was afraid it was going to explode, or worse, that Jacob could hear it.

He smirked. "Don't kneel for men, unless you're doing something else on that height." he said in a teasing and smooth voice. Of course I immediately knew what he meant, and because my face was so close to his... Fun area, I had to strain every muscle in my body to not look at it. Goddammit, I've been two minutes in this guy's space and he already got me thinking about him naked. 

All these thoughts rushed through me and when I looked in his eyes, I swear I could've seen surprise in his, just for a brief second. 

"Stand up." he ordered and I obliged. When I was standing upright, he pushed my hood off. 

"I'm not used to girls asking me to train them." Jacob said in a somewhat husky voice.

I felt his stare, up and down my body. God, he was killing me with it! Nervously I swallowed again. 

Then he nodded. 

"I accept. But," he added and put one hand against the wall, stradling me. I felt the wall against my back and got so dizzy I had to focus hard on his words. 

"you'll have to perform some other activities as well. You see. I'm _very _sexually frustrated because of my sister. And I can't take it any more to just want to fuck something, anything that moves. So if that's alright with you, you can start with your oral exam right now." he winked at me. God, I wanted this. I really did, but knew it was wrong. I could smell his scent. It was intoxicating. Again I swallowed hard and felt my tongue and fingers burn from the adrenaline. 

At last, I shook my head and gathered all willpower I could muster. 

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Frye,"

"It's Jacob for you, love." 

"I can't do this. I came here to be trained as an assassin, not be used as a sex toy. If that's what you're looking for, I'm sure you can find a brothel. Those women would love to fuck you, I'm sure." I mean, who wouldn't? I thought. 

"Sorry, Jacob." I pushed past him. 

"And by the way, it is very weird to get turned on by your own sister. "

Jacob, still one hand against the wall, started laughing and turned around. 

"You're hired! Very good, very good. So, I'll introduce you to Evie, then. She picks out your outfit. I will go weapon shopping with you." 

My face showed nothing but surprise. What the actual - ? 

"It was a test, dear. Sorry. But you did perform wonderfully. I would love to have you on my team." Jacob's voice sounded happy. After that I followed him back to the train. And my adventure began. 

Well, let's just say that eventually, I _was _kneeling for Jacob Frye. 

  



End file.
